


The Life and Times of Arthur Ketch.

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: “All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water. And that’s the tragedy of living. ” ~ Iain Thomas, from I Wrote This For You





	1. 31/08/85

Dear Diary

I am unsure whether I should be more excited or nervous. Tomorrow is my first day at Kendricks academy.

Mother and Father have been telling me for years how I was born to attend and unlike some of the "commoners" that will be attending, it's part of my birth right. I don't agree with them and think everyone should have the same opportunities wherever they come from. I won't tell them though.

I also moved into my dormitories today and made friends with the other two boys I'm sharing with. Their names are Mick and Timothy and they're going to be in all the same classes as me. I know when we finish school we're definitely going to be really good friends.

Whilst Timothy and I both come from an upper class background, Mick is apparently one of the "commoners" my parents disapprove of. He doesn't have parents of his own but the elders decided to let him in anyway, even without the necessary tuition fees. I thought that was nice of them but mother and father say it's because he'll have to work for them when he graduates to pay off the debt. I don't understand why it's any different though. That's why we're all here, to one day work for the Men of Letters.

My family have worked for them for generations. Mother and Father say it's because one of our ancestors was a founder member but I don't know if that's true. I don't think my parents would lie to me about that but there's no mention of the surname Ketch in any of my books. They say it's because our relatives were mostly the assassins who went out into the field and killed the monsters so they weren't mentioned in case they were found out. Being an assassin sounds really fun but I don't think I would like to be an assassin. I want to be a researcher. Then maybe Mick, Timothy and I can all work together.

It's almost curfew now and I don't want to be too tired for my first day!

Artie


	2. 01/09/85

Dear Diary

For breakfast this morning we had bread and water. It wasn't even nice bread it was slightly stale and almost mouldy. Apparently they're trying to train our bodies to work on as little food as possible. Those of us that end up in the field won't always be able to eat regular meals and may need to make do with whatever we can find or go hungry. I hope that doesn't end up being me.

Our first class was a theory lesson, learning about Werewolves and how to kill them using the different technology we have available. I never knew that there were ways to kill them other than a silver bullet to the heart, but apparently the Men of Letters had developed several weapons to combat the creatures. Towards the end of the lesson Mick raised his hand to ask why they were developing so many weapons and not developing a cure. The last time I saw someone that angry was my mother when I accidentally knocked over her antique Ming vase, smashing it into a million pieces. Mick was asked to stay behind after class.

Our next class was hand to hand combat classes. I was paired with a girl. Her name was Antonia and she'd obviously, unlike me, had previous training. The teacher didn't believe me when I said nobody had ever taught me and said I was a natural.

It wasn't until we were at the shooting range that Mick turned up again. He had a cut on his cheek. It wasn't deep enough to need medical attention but it was obviously something to do with the teacher from earlier. Timothy and I both tried asking but he wouldn't tell us anything about what happened. We would have pushed further but were shouted at by our teacher before we had the opportunity. Sharing a glance, we went back to our target practice. We both knew we weren't going to drop this but for now we'd do as we were told to ensure we didn't experience what Mick did first hand.

Alongside all the other lessons about monsters and defence, we also had lessons on strategy and planning. All this combined with being expected to pass our GCSEs. It's no wonder that they had us working right through to supper.

After eating we had two more classes before Timothy and I were finally able to corner Mick in the dormitory. He eventually admitted that the teacher had cut him with a letter opener. We offered to make a fuss and do something about it but he just shook his head. He said he didn't want us to get into more trouble than he had been on his behalf. Whilst I understood and respected his wishes, I wasn't happy.

Nobody should be hurt by anyone, particularly not by their teacher. Hopefully we can talk him round eventually.

Artie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my researchers, Gareth and Shirl for help with this chapter


	3. 08/09/85

Dear Diary

Antonia collapsed in class today. She banged her head on the table and I had to carry her to the nurse. Apparently the lack of food was getting to her and her body couldn't deal with it anymore. The lucky girl was going to be given the same food as the staff for the next few days until she was strong enough to go back to eating the same as the rest of the students. I'd never wanted my body to fail me before, but then I'd never been this hungry before.

I also get a reply from my parents today, well from my father's secretary anyway. I sent them a letter last week telling them about how awful this place was and asking if I could come home. But their answer was no different to what I expected.

 

_Dear Arthur._

_We received your letter and are pleased to hear that Kendricks has changed very little from when we were students. It's good to know that as we expected you will still receive the best supernatural education possible, particularly after the amount we had to pay to acquire a place for you._

_Of course you can't come home, however we may ask that you are moved to a different dormitory. We don't like you having to share with that Mick boy and we know that Timothy's parents feel the same. We shall send a letter to Doctor Hess in the morning requesting a room transfer._

_We would also like to inform you that you'll be spending Christmas at school this year. We're going on holiday to an adult only reserve which means you would be unable to join us._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mother and Father_

 

Admittedly the Christmas thing was a bit of a surprise but not completely unusual for them. They were always away, either on work or holiday so I was already prepared for the possibility of spending Christmas here. I told Mick and Timothy what my parents had said about writing to Doctor Hess but Timothy told me that his parents had already tried and it wouldn't make a difference. That was good at least. This place is enough of a nightmare without losing my only friends too.

Maybe I can make it to the end of the year and talk to my parents over the summer about not coming back.

Artie


	4. 09/09/85

Dear Diary

Timothy and I were called to Doctor Hess' office today. We were informed that we were in trouble for telling our parents "school secrets". When I tried to explain that I wasn't telling them anything they didn't already know because they were students here before she hit me and ordered me to be quiet.

Apparently it wasn't them knowing the information that was the problem, it was the fact that we were the ones to tell them. One of the rules of the school was that nobody outside of the school was allowed to know about anything that happened within these walls. Apparently when we graduate we will have to keep lots of secrets.

We ended up returning to our room via the nurse. Timothy had a broken nose and I had a fractured wrist by the time we left the office. We'd thoroughly learned our lesson.

We were told not to expect to get out of any of our classes but were at least allowed to get checked on by the nurse. In the field I'd have had to continue without a cast I was told.

Mick gave us a suspicious look when we entered the room, having noticed Timothy's bloody nose and my wrist in a cast, but I shook my head. Even if he asked I wasn't going to tell him what happened.

I'd learned my lesson after all.

Artie


	5. 20/09/85

Dear Diary

It was Mick's birthday today.

Timothy and I had no idea until a teacher mentioned it in class, telling him not to expect preferential treatment as a result of this fact. As this was said, Timothy and I glanced at each other from across the room.

When lessons finished, Mick had a meeting about his scholarship so Timothy and I started going through our trunks. We weren't allowed to leave the school so we had to make do with what we had. I found my copy of the hobbit and wrapped it in an old t-shirt, leaving it on Mick's bed. Timothy on the other hand found a bookmark which he wrapped in a handkerchief and placed on top of the book.

By the time Mick returned, we were both faking sleep. He mumbled a quick "Thanks guys." before taking the presents and stowing them safely in the bottom of his own tatty, second hand, trunk.

Maybe next year we can do a better job of getting him something nice. He deserves better after all.

Artie


	6. 12/10/85

Dear diary 

I know it's been a while but school has kept me very busy. We were told today that we were going to help some of the older kids with their classes next week. Apparently it's traditional when they learn about "enhanced interrogation" for them to practice on the first year students. I don't know what that means but it sounds like it could be roleplay which will be great fun. 

I also received a post card from mother and father today. It's their wedding anniversary so they've gone to Spain. I'd love to go to Spain one day, or maybe America. Maybe I could get a transfer somewhere else when I graduate. 

Can always hope 

Artie


	7. 13/12/85

Dear Diary

I know it's been a long time since I last wrote anything.

The "enhanced interrogation" was worse than anything I could have imagined. I thought it would just be learning to ask questions the correct way to get answers but it was actually torture. They were learning how best to torture us. Not just physically either.

Timothy ended up in the medical wing.  He finally came back two days ago, he's still not quite right but will make a full recovery. Mick and I both ended up in the medical wing with broken bones, that's why it's been so long since I wrote anything because I had my fingers broken. Those of us that were still conscious by the end of the lesson were told that injuries wouldn't be allowed as an excuse for not getting work done and we had to wait until the end of the day before seeking medical attention because that's what it will be like in the field.

I honestly thought it hurt more trying to write with broken fingers than getting them broken in the first place but I still had to wait.

I don't want to stay here but I have to, at least until the end of the year.

Artie


	8. 25/12/85

Dear Diary

Happy Christmas. My parents sent me money, for the 5th year running.

I didn't want it so I gave it to Mick as his Christmas present instead.

Timothy went home for the Christmas break. I suppose it's nice that they give first years a Christmas break at all because each year you get less and less time off. The idea being that when in the field we'll have no time off so they want to gradually get us used to that. that's why older students also go to bed later and get up earlier.

I don't know how I'll manage that.

Artie


	9. 31/12/85

Dear Diary

Mick and I are probably going to get into trouble tomorrow. We agreed we'd stay up after curfew tonight.

There's a park in view of our window where they're going to do a new year's fireworks display. Gonna have to turn off the lights soon so that we don't get caught awake.

Happy New Year

Artie


	10. 5/1/86

Dear Diary 

I got a letter from Davey today. Mother and Father told him that he wasn't allowed to write to me but he decided to anyway. He wanted to know everything about Kendricks and was really excited because he is now going to start in September. I don't think I have the heart to tell him how awful this place really is. 

Maybe I can convince him over the summer. 

Artie


	11. 12/1/86

Dear diary 

I got paired up with Antonia again today but she's now demanding that everyone calls her Toni. 

I don't think she has gotten over the last time I showed her up so she spent the whole time trying to fight dirty. I told the teacher but he just told me to deal with it because the monsters weren't going to fight fair. 

I still managed to beat her but that wasn't really the point. 

Hopefully she'll get over whatever chip is on her shoulder. 

Artie


End file.
